Fighting For Her Life
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: When Deb is accused of murder Grayson and Parker defends her Slightly AU Rewritten from my latest story
1. Chapter 1 Accused of the unthinkable

Disclaimer: I don't own Drop Dead Diva

* * *

Grayson Kent would never forget the day that his life changed. It wasn't the day that Deb died. No, that was the day that he died himself. He wasn't physically dead but without Deb he was as dead as her. The day he would never forget began on April 4th, shortly after he and Deb had gotten engaged.  
Grayson had been finishing up some paper work and getting ready to come home to Deb when his cell phone rang. He recognized Deb's number and the picture of her smiling on his phone. When he picked up the phone however he could tell something was very wrong. She was practically hysterical. It took her minutes to calm down enough to formulate actual words.

"Honey," Grayson said, "What happened? Where are you?"

"I'm... at the... station," Deb said, "They... accused me of... murder!"  
Grayson wanted to laugh. Deb, murdering someone? She wouldn't even kill a fly- LITERALLY!

"Deb," he said, "Stay calm. I will be there as soon as I can. I'm leaving right now."  
He hung up the phone. Parker saw him walking out in a hurry.

"Kent," he said, "Where are you going so fast? You don't get out of work for another hour!"

"Deb is it big trouble," Grayson said without bothering to look at him, "She's been accused; ridiculously of murder"

"Oh," Parker said, "That's a different story. Are you going to be defending her?"

"Hell yes," Grayson said.

"Do you need a second chair," Parker asked.  
Parker was good friends with Deb's father and he loved Deb like a daughter.  
Grayson nodded.

"Let's go," Parker said, "I'll drive."

"Thank you Parker," Grayson said, "I really appreciate this."  
They got to the police station in less then 20 minutes but to Grayson it felt like hours. For Deb, it felt like days.

"Kent and Parker," Parker said, "Here for Ms. Deb Dobkins."  
The officer led them into a dull gray room. It was a little dark and a little cold. Deb was pacing the room. As soon as she saw Grayson she ran over to him hugging him tightly and letting him swallow her up in a hug.

"Alright," Parker said, "Let's talk bail hearing."

"Judge Harris is ready to oversee that in 15 minutes," the officer said.

"I'm going to need a copy of her arrest report," Grayson said.  
The officer went to get the arrest report. Grayson read it several times highlighting certain portions and making several notes.

"It's going to be alright," he reassured Deb, "This is a tough case but there's no way we're going to lose."  
After what seemed like forever Grayson Kent, Jay Parker and Deb Dobkins were escorted to the bail hearing.

"Your honor," Grayson said, "My client is an upstanding member of the community. She has been accused of a crime that there is absolutely no way she committed and she is not a flight risk."

"We're not expecting you to release Ms. Dobkins ROR but we would like you to set a bail and release her into the custody of Mr. Kent."

"Mr. Kent," the judge said, "Do you understand that you will then be responsible for her? If she skips town you will bear the responsibility."

"Yes," Grayson said, "I understand that."

"Well," the judge said, "Does the D.A. have any reason why I should not release her into Mr. Kent's supervision?"  
The D.A. stood up.

"Your honor, Mr. Kent has a personal relationship with the defendant," she argued.

"Yes," the judge said, "However I am a court room judge not a judge of relationships. As long as Mr. Kent is willing to adhere to all the rules I see no problem with their relationship. Is there anything else?"

"The DA feels if that is to be the case she should be subject to the bracelet-"

"OBJECTION," Grayson shouted.

"Sustained," the judge said, "jury selection will be set for May 15th at 2 o'clock."

"Your honor we ask bail be set at $500,000," the DA said.  
Grayson was only half listening. He didn't give a damn how much money he had to pay.

"Bail will be set at half that," the judge said, "250 thousand dollars."  
The judge banged his gavel. Grayson went to the bailiff and wrote the check.

"Come on Deb," he said, "Let's get you back home. You need a long hot bubble bath. I'll order some dinner for us."

"Thank you Grayson," she said, "and I promise I'll pay you back-"

"Don't even think about it," he said, "The cost is well worth it."  
She hugged him again.

"Grayson I love you," she said.

"Deb," he told her, "I love you as well. I've loved you since day one. I will always love you."  
Deb asked the next question in a whisper.

"Am I going to die," she asked.

"No," Grayson said, "Of course not."

"Grayson I'm being charged with a capital murder," Deb pointed out.

"I know," Grayson said putting an arm around her, "But that doesn't mean you are going to lose because there is no way in hell I'm going to let that happen."  
As Deb got in the tub Grayson made a few calls. First he ordered a pizza. Deb usually didn't eat fattening but she needed comfort food tonight. Next he called his father. His dad was a judge. If anyone could help him plan a strategy and understand this it was his father. The phone rang 3 times before Marcus Kent picked up.

"Grayson," his father said, "What a nice surprise."


	2. Chapter 2: Fatherly Advice

Grayson took a deep breath.

"Hey dad," he said.  
He told Marcus all about what happened with Deb.

"Grayson that's really serious," Marcus said.

"Yes dad," Grayson said, "I kind of figured that out when I got the call that my girlfriend was arrested for a murder she didn't commit."

"Well first of all," Marcus said, "Are you 100 percent sure she didn't commit this murder?"  
Grayson growled frustrated.

"Dad," he said, "You cannot actually think Deb would commit murder! You've met her!"  
Tears were coming to his eyes.

"I know she's innocent," Marcus said, "But a judge isn't going to be so easily convinced. Son, because you love her it is more important then ever that you separate your emotional feelings and remain professional while you are defending her."  
Grayson ran his hands through his hair. It was something he often did when he was stressed.

"At the trial," Marcus continued, "The DA is going to try to rattle you. There will be times where you're going to want to jump up and shout- you may even want to interrupt him or her during opening statements."

"Dad," Grayson said, "I'm defended people before."

"People yes. Deb no."

"Are you saying Deb isn't a person," Grayson asked.

"I'm saying Deb isn't JUST a person because she is the love of your life."

Grayson couldn't argue with that. Deb was the reason he woke up in the morning. She was the reason he was happy. She was his sunshine on a cloudy day. Their relationship was almost perfect.

"Please tell me you have a second chair," Marcus said.

"Dad of course I do," Grayson replied, "Parker is second chairing."  
Marcus paused.

"What dad," Grayson asked.

"You may need a third chair as well and it has to be someone who doesn't love Deb."

"It's probably impossible to find someone who doesn't love Deb," Grayson mumbled.

"That's why you need someone who can stay impartial and who can keep you focused."  
Grayson did have an idea.

"My new intern," he said, "Kim Kaswell... she likes Deb but she's extremely professional. She never let's her feelings interfere with her cases."

"Sounds like a good choice," Marcus said, "Where's Deb now?"

"She's taking a hot bubble bath," Grayson said.  
Grayson and Marcus talked a few more minutes and then they said goodbye.

Grayson called Kim Kaswell.

"Kim Kaswell speaking," Kim said.

"Kim," Grayson said, "It's Grayson. I need you to third chair."

"Of course," Kim said.  
Grayson could hear her getting her computer on.

"Give me the details of the case."  
Grayson told her the whole story.

"Wait a minute! Deb wouldn't even kill a fly- literally!"

"No kidding," Grayson said.

"Should I first chair," Kim asked.

"Look," Grayson said, "You're like a sister to me. I love you but you are an intern. You have NEVER first chaired before and when my fiancée is at risk for her life I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you practice on her."  
Grayson had learned how to be tactful and at the same time stick to his guns.

"Okay," Kim said, "I'll be happy to third"

"Thanks Kim," Grayson said, "You're the best."  
Deb got out of the tub.

"Ah," she said, "That felt so good."  
Grayson wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"That feels even better," she said.  
Grayson would have laughed had the situation not been so serious.

"I ordered pizza," he said, "I know that you're normally a health food junkie-"

"Actually it's health food nut," Deb said, "a health food junkie is an oxeye-moron."

"Right," he said, "but anyway I felt like you could use the comfort food."  
Deb nodded. Pizza was a real treat for her. She had it maybe once a year.

"Thank you Grayson," she said, "Seriously I owe you."

"No you don't," he said, "You're the part of me that completes me."  
The doorbell rang. The pizza was there.

"Alright," Grayson said answering the door, "Let's get our food on."

"$9.28," the pizza guy said.  
Grayson gave him a ten.

"Keep the change," he said, "Deb could you get out the plates."

"Sure," Deb said.  
The table was set in 5 minutes.


	3. Chapter 3: All That Plus A Broken Ankle

Whenever Deb ate pizza she was having a bad day. Today she ate 4 slices of pizza. Grayson had a slice also.

"Ugh," she said, "I'm such a pig today."

"Don't do that," Grayson said, "Don't put yourself down."

"I ate 4 slices of pizza," Deb said.  
Grayson put an arm around Deb.

"Deb," Grayson said, "You had a REALLY bad day."  
He motioned for her to sit down and put her feet up.

"Can I ask you a question," he asked, "Where were you when the officer approached?"

"I was dropping Stacy off from a party," Deb said, "She got drunk and didn't feel like it was safe for her to drive so she called me."

"That was smart of her," Grayson said approvingly.

"Anyway as I was pulling into our driveway Officer Denise... I think she said it was-"  
Grayson looked at the arrest report and nodded.

"Officer Helen Denise," Grayson added.

"Right. Anyways she grabbed me said I was under arrest for murder and read me my rights."  
Grayson knew he had to find out more but that was enough for now.

"We'll talk about this more later," he said.

"Grayson! I am innocent!"  
Grayson put a hand on Deb's arm.

"I know that Deb," he said, "There's no way that you are guilty of anything. Well, maybe giving my sweater to good will," he added with a playful smile.  
Tears pooled in her eyes. She remembered the fight they had about that. It was the one time he had really almost gotten mad at her.

"Deb I was kidding," he said, "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Sorry," she said, "I guess I'm being a little sensitive."  
Her day went from bad to worse as she got up. She tripped and twisted her ankle.

"OW!"  
The pain shot through her body. Grayson could see it was already starting to swell. He scooped her up soothing her and carried her to the sofa. Quickly he elevated her foot and ran to get some ice. To be on the safe side he carried her out to the car. He drove her to the E.R.

"Grayson!"

"Look Deb," he said, "I want to make sure it isn't broken. You're swelling up pretty fast."  
She thought for a minute. Then she nodded.  
The drive to the hospital was 15 minutes. It took about 20 minutes before Deb was able to be seen.

"We're just going to get some x-rays," the doctor said, "If it's just sprained we'll wrap it up. If it's broken it depends on the break. It may require surgery."

"SERIOUSLY!"  
Grayson squeezed her hand.

"Deb it's gonna be alright," he assured her, "You've been in this hospital before. You've had surgery before."

"I know," Deb said, "But this is so not a good day."  
The doctor took the x-rays.  
...

"Well Deb," the doctor said, "The good news is it will not require surgery. Unfortunately it's broken in 3 places. We'll have to give you a special cast. Mr. Kent we're going to need you to fill out the insurance forms."

"I want to stay with Deb"

"Fine. You can fill out the forms after we give her the cast."  
Deb got her cast. Grayson filled out the forms.

"It's going to cost you a co-pay of $500.00" the doctor said.  
Grayson wrote a check for $500.00 without batting an eye.  
They went back to the house. Deb was so tired she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Grayson watched her tears forming in her eyes even in her sleep.  
Deb woke up having to go to the bathroom. She got out of bed and groaned, pain shooting through her foot as she hit the floor.

"Here," Grayson said.  
He lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom setting her gently on the toilet. When she was done doing her thing he picked her back up and carried her back to the bed.  
They talked for a couple of hours. It was more here and there conversation. Deb was on pain pills. She was not exactly focused.  
The next day Grayson made Deb breakfast in bed. She loved it.

"I have to go now," Grayson said, "I have an appointment with some people I have to interview. Will you be alright?"  
Deb nodded.

"Stacy is going to stay with you until I'm back," he said kissing her goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4: Opening statements

Deb fell asleep for awhile. When she woke up Grayson had left. Stacy was there.

"Hey sweetie," Stacy said, "How does it feel to be yourself again?"  
Deb ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm being tried for murder," she said, "I have a broken ankle and my life is basically suckage in a sewer. Other then that it's great."

"Now Deb you know Grayson is going to get you off those charges," Stacy said, "Like when you overspent on our college trip and Grayson paid off your bills."

"Stacy," Deb said, "I'm scared for Grayson. If I die... if he can't save me what is that going to-"

"DON'T," Stacy said, "JUST DON'T EVEN SAY THAT. YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE. YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO GO TO THE MOON AND BACK I AM NOT GOING TO LET MY BEST FRIEND DIE."  
Deb hugged Stacy.

"Can I get you anything," Stacy asked.

"Some water with lemon," Deb said, "Wait make that lime."

"Coming right up," Stacy said.  
Deb smiled. She felt so lucky.

((May 31st start of the trial))

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," the D.A. began, "This is not a case of emotion. It is not a case of whether the defendant is likable or not. It is not a case of being sympathetic. This case is based on one thing. It is based on the facts."  
Grayson took notes as the D.A. spoke.

"Here are the facts. Fact #1 is that a woman is dead. Fact #2 is that she was murdered. Fact #3 is that there is plenty of evidence to suggest Ms. Dobkins is responsible for murder. It is sad but it's what the facts lead us to.  
"The defendant was not particularly fond of the party with whom lost her life. That is a fact. Ms. Dobkins had motive, means and opportunity. It is sad that Ms. Dobkins murdered this lady however the D.A. will show you that it was likely the defendant that murdered this woman in cold blood. It will be up to you, the jury to decide whether the defendant is innocent or guilty. If there is no reasonable doubt in your mind of her guilt you must vote guilty. If there is a reasonable doubt you must vote not guilty."

It was Grayson's turn to go.

"Okay let me just say it. The defendant is my client and she is also my fiancée. I love her beyond everything but I am not looking at this case blindly. Deb has literally never even killed a fly. I have seen her take a fly or a bee even, whom she is terrified of and gently put them outside. The so called evidence against my client is circumstance at best and contrived at worst. Let's look at this so called evidence."  
Grayson opened the arrest report.

"According to this report the defendant was seen doing the toe tap booty bounce. Everyone who knows how to do that please raise your hand?"  
Three quarters of everyone in the courtroom raised their hand; Grayson included.  
"Also, the D.A. said that Deb wasn't particularly fond of the victim. I'm not particularly fond of rice pudding but I didn't go and murder the person who invented rice pudding did I? I wasn't particularly fond of a bully who used to beat me up in school but I didn't go and kill him."  
Everyone laughed.  
"The victim was killed in between the hours of 8 PM and 10 PM. My client has an alibi for those hours. She said she was driving her friend home from a party because her friend was drunk. I have her friend who will testify to that. There were witnesses who would describe the defendant as a blonde haired slender girl with possibly green eyes. Looking in the courtroom I see tons of girls fit that profile. How many of you are murders?"  
The jury laughed.

"Listen the defense plans to prove that Ms. Dobkins is innocent of all the ridiculous charges against her.  
"The jury has an important job. You must decide whether or not the defendant is innocent or guilty. Remember guilty means beyond a reasonable doubt. I don't believe that you will find no doubt of her guilt but I do believe you will find every reason to believe her innocence."  
Grayson turned around.

"I want you to see something," he said.  
He did the toe, tap booty bounce.  
Deb felt a wave of nausea run through her body. She took some deep breaths to calm her stomach. She was probably just very nervous. Grayson turned to face the jury.

"See," he said, "I can do the toe tap booty bounce too. It doesn't mean that I killed the victim either."

"No but you have a cute booty," said one member of the jury.

"Thank you," Grayson said, "So does the defendant."  
Deb smiled at that line.

"I have an older sister. She and I are really close. When I was first being potty trained she played a trick on me. She told me that you pee through your butt and you poop through your privates. When I did the opposite I was very upset.  
"I thought something was wrong with me. My mom reassured me that my sister was just playing a trick on me. You actually poop from your butt and pee from your privates. Deb is innocent just like my sister was pulling a joke on me. Don't let a few facts cloud the truth."  
Grayson went to take his seat.

"Trial will continue in 3 days time at 11 o'clock AM," the judge said, "And Mr. Kent thank you for the entertaining yet prevalent speech. Court is adjourned until Friday"  
The judge banged his gavel.


	5. Chapter 5: Babies of Mine

((Later that day))  
Deb sat on the toilet seat clutching the pregnancy test in her hand. She had really been throwing up a lot and something told her that she might be pregnant. She was right. It was positive. Now her food cravings made sense.  
"Grayson," she called out.  
He came running.

"What is it baby," he asked.  
She grinned.

"Funny you should use the word baby," she said, "We're having one."

Grayson's eyes widened. Finally GOOD news after months of bad.

"Deb that's amazing. I'm so happy," he said hugging her and kissing her.  
She clung to him.  
Now Grayson was more determined then ever to win. He wasn't just fighting for Deb's life. He was fighting for the life of their unborn child... or children. He would not have his child (or children) grow up without a mother. Fighting for Deb was enough but now the steaks were higher.

"I know this sounds totally cliché but I hope it's a girl," Deb said, "I have the perfect name too. Anna Stacy."

"Anna Stacy huh? I love it," Grayson said.

"Another idea just in case it's twins is Hazel Jane,"  
Grayson grinned. That was his favorite girl's name.

"And for a boy," she said, "How about Isaac Jay."

"Great," Grayson said, "Isaac Jay for a boy it is"

"Oh my GOD I want a grilled cheese sandwich with fries and New England Claim Chowder," Deb said, "Well I mean the baby... or babies want it."  
Grayson laughed.

"Tell you what," he said, "I just have to review a few things. It'll take 10 minutes tops. After that I'll make you your sandwich fries and soup."

"You are amazing," she said kissing him.  
When Grayson left Deb called her GYNOCOLOGIST and set up and OBGYN appointment. She wanted to make sure that her unborn was getting all the care that he or she or they needed. She made the appointment for 10 o'clock PM that night. It was the earliest they could get her in.  
...

"Could you come with me," Deb asked Grayson.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said.  
He finished the sandwich and put the fries, soup and sandwich in front of her. He took a seat next to her. He wasn't very talkative. He was doing research. He knew who was going to be called up on Deb's trial first. It was officer Geri and Officer Denise. Officer Denise was the lady who arrested Deb. Officer Geri was her partner.

 **Facts**  
Officer Geri had been on the force 15 years. Officer Denise had been on the force 15 months.  
Officer Denise had lost her daughter in a drunk driving accident 3 years ago. The drunk driver was the victim of the murder Deb was being tried for. Officer Denise had motive for murder.

"Grayson," Deb said, "Are you listening?"

"I'm doing a little research," he said, "Putting together a fact sheet for my cross examination. A lot of people had motive to kill the victim so it shouldn't be hard to prove reasonable doubt."

"Who had motive," Deb asked.

"Well just for the first two witnesses," Grayson said, "Officer Denise lost her daughter 3 years ago to the victim drinking and driving."  
Deb gasped. She put her hands protectively over her stomach. Grayson knew what she was thinking. He printed up his fact sheet and swiftly closed the computer. He wrapped his arms around Deb.  
Deb finished her food. Feeling really tired she went to lay down. She fell asleep. She dreamed about the birth. In her dream she gave birth to 3 babies. Anna was born first. Isaac followed 10 minutes later. Thirty minutes after that Hazel was born.  
Grayson woke her an hour later by gently shaking her.

"Deb," he said, "It's almost time for the doctor's appointment."  
She jumped out of bed. Grayson got his keys. They got ready to go. She'd be seeing her baby or babies for the first time even though it would only look like a seahorse or something. They were both excited.


	6. Chapter 6: Triplets and Reasonable Doubt

Deb wasn't there at the morning of the beginning of the trial. She woke up with high fever and a cough. The doctor ordered her to stay in bed. Stacy came to take care of Deb while Grayson was in court.  
...

"Your honor," the D.A said, "State calls officer Geri. He is the partner of Officer Denise and was their during the arrest."

"Officer Geri please raise your right hand," the judge said.  
The bailiff swore him in.

"Officer Geri," the D.A. began, "To start with I want to thank you for your service. Thank you for putting your life on the line every single day."

"Thank you," Officer Geri said.

"Now how long have you been on the force?"

"15 years," Officer Geri said.  
...

"Hi sweetie," Stacy said, "How do you feel?"

"A little better," Deb said, "Stacy could you get me an ice pack and some hot cereal? Cream of wheat?"

"Sure," Stacy said, "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Deb lay down and tried to close her eyes but they hurt deeply. Stacy brought her in her ice pack and food.

"How is our baby," Stacy asked.  
...

"Officer Geri," Grayson said, "When my client was arrested how did she react?"

"She kept insisting she was innocent," officer Geri said.;

"Did you find that unbelievable ," Grayson asked.

"It's not unusual for a person being arrested to deny committing the crime of which they were accused," Officer Geri said.

"I see," Grayson said, "Was Officer Denise with you before the murder?"

"She had an errand to run," Officer Geri said, "She came back about 10 minutes later so I don't know if it's exactly around the time of the murder. Are you accusing officer Denise of murder?"

"No," Grayson reassured him, "She is one of many people with motive to kill the victim."

"I'm sorry," the judge said, "Do you have any evidence that Officer Denise had motive to kill the victim?"

"Yes your honor. I would like to introduce Exhibit A. It is a police report from three years ago when Officer Denise's daughter Hope was killed in a drunk driving accident. The drunk driver was the victim."

"MY SON WAS KILLED IN THAT ACCIDENT TOO," Officer Geri said through the gasps, "But officer Denise and I both went to grief support and dealt with our grief like mature people do."

"So is it fair to say that you and officer Denise are more then partners? Is it fair to say you're friends?"

"She is my best friend," Officer Geri said.  
...

"Our baby?"  
Deb smiled.

"Yes," Stacy said, "I assume you're going to make me the baby's GODMOTHER!"

"Of course sweetie," Deb said, "Except our 'baby' is babies."

"Twins?"  
Deb had a blood test to make sure the baby was alright.

"Triplets," Deb said, "Girl, boy, girl. We have names picked out too."

"Oh my GOD," Stacy said, "Tell me."

"Stacy Ana, Isaac Gray and Jane Hazel"  
Tears came to Stacy's eyes.

"You're naming one of the babies after me," Stacy said tearing up.

"I am," Deb said.

"That's AWESOME!"  
...

"No further questions," Grayson said.  
He sat down.

"State calls Officer Denise to the stand," the D.A said.  
She was sworn in.

"Officer Denise," the D.A. said, "Thank you for your services and I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she said.

"Did you ever have a fight with your husband? How about your daughter? Maybe you've argued with a friend? Maybe someone you've arrested?"

"Of course?"

"How many of them did you murder?"  
The Jury laughed.

"None ma'am," Officer Denise said laughing.

"No more questions," the D.A said.

"No questions," Grayson added.


	7. Chapter 7: Is the case tired

((Deb's point of view))

You know someone that I admire and love and consider a dear friend once told me that he makes it a rule not to be negative and a girl to be positive. I think that's great. He's been through so much in his life, including the loss of his eldest child. Now that I'm pregnant I can't imagine what it would be like to lose them. I already love them and I haven't even met them yet.  
Ever since I found out I was pregnant my life has changed. Yes, things are awful. Yes I'm being tried for a murder I didn't commit. It's more then that now. I have 3 unborn children counting on me. I am already head over heals in love with those babies.  
How is it possible to love 3 people so much who you have never met before? All I know is their names and their genders. I don't know what they'll look like. I don't know what their personalities will be like. I know only that they are mine and Grayson's.  
Whenever Grayson gets home he tells me all about the trial that day. He shares all the wins and assure me that he's got it covered. The good news? Since I'm pregnant the death sentence is off the table. What neither of us talk about is the fact that I could still get life in prison. My children could still grow up without a mother.  
Grayson told me he has already planted reasonable doubt on the first day of questioning. He explained that it is easier for a defense to win. All they have to do is prove that it's doubtful that I committed this murder.

"So we won," I asked him.

"We will win," he assured me.

"But if you proved I might not have done it," I asked confused, "how come we didn't win yet?"  
He explained it to me.  
Before I could say anything Stacy knocked at the door. She always knew the perfect time to come in.

"Can I come in," she asked.

"Of course," I said.  
I opened the door for her.

"Stacy I'm so glad you're here," Grayson said, "I have to speak with the D.A. about a few things. I'm hoping to convince her to drop all the charges."

"YAY!" Stacy said.  
I sighed. I loved her enthusiasm but I knew trying was not the same as doing and hoping was not the same as having much of a chance."

"What are the odds of that," I asked.

"The point is that I will get some idea of where she's going," Grayson said, "and if I'm lucky she'll drop the charges."

Stace," I said, "Want to hang out for awhile?"  
Stacy looked at Grayson.

"That cool," she asked.

"Of course," Grayson said.  
He kissed me goodbye. Stacy is an amazing friend.

"Want to make ice cream," Stacy asked.

"YUM," I said.  
We made bubble gum ice cream. We ordered pizza. We watched a few movies. It was so much fun.

"I wish I could take the fall for you again," Stacy said.  
I looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Like I did when you broke into Deidra Long's house," Stacy said, "I knew you would have gotten in trouble so I was happy to take the blame."  
I ran my hands through my long blonde hair. Grayson and I both have the habit of doing that when we're overwhelmed or grateful.

"Stace you are an amazing friend. You're more then a friend. You're like my sister. I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said.  
Grayson came home.

"Any luck," I asked.

"I discovered another person with motive," he said, "But not to kill. Instead this person has motive to put the case to bed."

"Oh," Stacy said, "Is the case tired?"


	8. Chapter 8: The end of the road

Deb was at the trial the next day. It was Grayson's turn to call a witness.

"Your honor," Grayson said, "I would like to call Jane Horris to the stand."  
Jane Horris was sworn in.

"Ms. Horris you used to work as a cop right?"

"I did but I quit," Jane said.

"You've also been a victim of rape," Grayson said.

"You've done your research," Jane Horris said with a sigh, "Yes and that is why I quit. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be rude but are you going somewhere with this"

"I promise," Grayson said, "Tell me what happens when a violent crime is committed?"

"Well we investigate-"

"How long does an investigation normally take?"

"Could take a few day could take months. Unfortionately sometimes the case goes could for years."

"Thank you and as for the victims of this crime... family survivors, whathaveyou, what are their desire normally?"

"Well many of them are traumatized. They want the case solved as soon as possible."

"Ms. Horris have you ever known a case where the wrong person was arrested for a crime they did not commit?"

"OBJECTION," the DA said, "Leading"

"He's not leading," the judge replied, "He's asking a question."

"So Ms. Dobkins was arrested how long after the murder?"

"It was according to the report about a half an hour after the murder."

"Thank you," Grayson said, "No more questions"

Deb Dobkins was found not guilty. Their babies were born on Christmas Eve. It was a triple miracle.

This is the end of the story. I will write more stories in this series. It may take some time though. Be patient.


End file.
